The present invention relates to integrated circuit memories, and more particularly to a circuit and method of reducing a rate of power consumption of a memory during a standby mode of operation.
In present and planned future technologies, static random access memories (“SRAMs”) tend to consume high amounts of power during standby operational modes when SRAMs are being used only to retain already stored data.
An improved way is needed to reduce power consumption during a standby operational mode.